The present application relates to solar energy collector systems, and more particularly, to such a system that has significantly improved heat transfer capabilities for use in solar applications requiring high temperatures, such as systems designed to vaporize water or other liquids. In such systems it is necessary to generate relatively high temperatures such as 185 degrees F. and higher. Most solar energy collector systems are designed to heat a large volume of water for household use or for swimming pools, and they are not designed to vaporize the water.